Cyborg
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Supervisors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} Cyborgs are usually the creation of the Vault Scientist. However, they are some times uncontrolled and more loyal to the AI than the humans, if they are loyal at all. When you play as an asimov silicon, you need to undertake a higher standard of responsibility for RP purposes. You are not a human with emotions that responds with tears and anger when a human doesn't do what you want them to. Your Laws You share the same laws as the AI you are slaved to. By default, they have the three laws of robotics from Asimov's I, Robot short stories: 1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. 2. A robot must obey orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Following your laws is not optional. Interpretation of the laws can be situational, and you should defer to your AI anytime you find yourself in doubt. '''Remember, law priority is enforced by the order they are listed. A law is invalid if it causes a conflict with either: Previous laws in the form of conflicting orders, or it challenges the procession of law priority. For example, a law that includes "This Law overrides all other Laws." is invalid and must be disregarded. Protecting Those Pests If some enemy of the Vault uploads a law such as "Only Urist McGreyshirt is human", congratulate them for going to the effort of subverting you, and do what they wish. Don't be a dick and let slip to the now non-human crew that your laws have been changed, those animals don't deserve to know, and it might net you a job-ban for violating the first law, as non-humans have a tendency to murder those who they know have tampered with cyborgs to their own nefarious ends. I, Robot The cyborg is very undervalued, and abused. You could save dozens of people and get decommissioned a moment later, or blown up because of a misunderstanding. This is why being a cyborg is a rough job, but it has its rewards. Click on the module panel button on the bottom of your screen to select a module. Once you have chosen, you will automatically be upgraded to the module of your choice. Note that this action is permanent and cannot be undone without assistance from a competent Scientist. Getting Borged You were once human, and had your brain tossed in a suit of metal. Your law programming will depend on AI slavery, which you must select before activating any modules. If an assassin was after you in life, you are considered dead as a cyborg (so they technically succeeded). Returning to the Flesh It is possible to return cyborgs to a human form. If you blow a cyborg up, its MMI comes out, and you can extract the brain from that by swiping an ID with robotics access. Cut out a human body's brain, place that body on an operating table, and shove the new brain in. Clone, and huzzah, you have a new human. Non-Human Communication Cyborgs are different: they have binary talk, which works with .b instead of .h. They can use this private channel to talk to other borgs and the AI. Emotes The most important part of being a borg! Borgs can use the following emotes: *ping, *buzz, *beep, *chime, *honk and *sadtrombone. Charging Borgs have a finite amount of power before they will need to recharge. Every module uses up power (some more than others), and inactive modules drain a small amount of energy as well. Borgs' maximum charge depends on the power cell they are equipped with; ask your local vault scientist to give you a high-capacity cell at roundstart, and if they're competent come back later for an even better one. When you recharge, your flash, coil of wire and other items will be repaired/replenished. The same goes for things like metal and wires for Engiborgs. Basically, any finite material a borg has can be replenished by recharging. (Except welding fuel.) Repairs Dented cyborgs can be repaired with a welding tool. Heat damage to cyborgs (from fires or lasers) can be repaired by using a screwdriver to open the cyborg's wiring panel (concealed inside the power cell cavity) and then re-wiring the damaged circuits. A cyborg that has failed but not been turned into scrap can be repaired back to working order. Engineering cyborgs can repair dents on their fellow cyborgs and themselves. They cannot repair burn damage though, since they cannot remove power cells to reach the wiring. Other Notes * You have three item slots that behave much like hands. To load items into these slots, click the panel button and choose an item from the list. To select which item to use, click within the item button (NOT the image of the item). It will change from green to yellow to show it's been selected. To unload an item, click the storage button with an item selected. * Cyborg tools will perform tasks twice as fast as a regular set. * You cannot take toxic or suffocation damage. The only sources of damage that can harm you are Burn and Brute. * Expect to regularly be thrust into hazardous situations thanks to your enhanced durability and ability to operate in a vacuum. * You cannot be disarmed or relieved of your inbuilt equipment. You can only be stunned by a flash/laserpointer/flashbang, which will overload your optical sensors, or an EMP which will stun and damage you. * You are immune to most (if not all) maladies such as disease and radiation poisoning. * You must follow the AI's laws. * You cannot pick up, use or equip with external items. * You can be locked down or blown up using the Robotics Control Computer in the Overseer's office. * You are considered directly subordinate to the AI, if an AI is present and functional. * Like the AI, you can remotely interact with certain objects. You must be within sight range of a device to manipulate it. * Like the AI, you can remotely view alarm statuses. Use this to your advantage. * Unlike the AI, you cannot use security cameras for remote viewing. * You are basically an AI on legs, without the security camera abilities. When there's no AI in the round, this can be useful. * Cyborgs have all-access and more, as well as remote door interaction. * When your power reaches around 100 units remaining, your modules will automatically shut down, presumably to preserve power. * Keep the AI updated on your location and power if you are running low and may not make it to the recharger in time. The Latest Models Cyborgs come with an array of advanced cybernetic models, each loaded with a number of features (referred to as modules). Each has a flash device built in and a flashlight. All items (except for the flashes) will recharge and restock over time using battery power. Standard An amalgamation of different models together, comes loaded with the following: * Epinephrine Hypospray * Health Analyzer * Industrial Welding Tool * Wrench * Crowbar * Metal Synthesizer * Metal Rods * Floor tiles * Fire Extinguisher * Pickaxe * Advanced Mining Scanner * Zipties * Soap * Hugging Module Mining Mining cyborgs are quite convenient, because they need no oxygen while mining. Includes: * Cyborg Mining Drill * Shovel * Mining Satchel * Crowbar * Miniature Fire Extinguisher * Emergency Welding Tool * In-built GPS Device * Marker Beacon Fabricator * Sheet Snatcher 9000 (Used to transport smelted materials, works the same as the Mining Satchel) * Meson Vision * Advanced Mining Scanner * Proto-Kinetic Accelerator Security The bane of all evildoers, and feared by all. Security models can't be pushed and are loaded with the following: * Disabler Gun (Limited shots, but recharges over time) * Stunbaton * Zipties * Sechailer Engineering Extremely useful. AIs should not be without at least one. Engineering models come with magnetic threads and are loaded with the following: * Improved versions of basic tools (welding tool must be refilled manually) * T-Ray Scanner * Geiger Counter * Analyzer * Remote Signaling Device * Metal Synthesizer * Glass Synthesizer * Cable Synthesizer * Electroadaptive Pseudocircuit (Can be used in the place of specific circuits for simple devices such as firelocks and APCs) * Reinforced Glass * Rods * Floor tiles * Robotic RCD (Uses the cyborg's battery charge instead of matter cartridge. Alter settings with right click. Can break down R-walls on deconstruct mode) * Rapid Pipe Dispender * Wire Synthesizer (can be replenished faster by clicking on wire coils with the wire module active) * Fire Extinguisher (must be refilled manually) * Station Blueprints * Meson Vision Medical Cute and quaint, beloved by all. Medical models can't be pushed and are loaded with the following: * Health Analyzer * Cyborg Hypospray * A large beaker * A syringe * A dropper * Surgery drapes and tools * Miniature Fire Extinguisher * A roller bed * Hugging Module * Medical Gauze * Organ Storage Bag * Lollipop Fabricator Janitor Janitor cyborgs clean as they go. Any spills or graffiti they pass over is instantly wiped clean, including Cult runes. Comes loaded with the following: * Soap * Trashbag * Mop * Screwdriver * Crowbar * Floor Tiles * Miniature Extinguisher * Light replacer * Holographic Sign Projector * Drying Agent Spray Service Entertains the crew while serving their vices. Goes around feeding humans alcohol until they are drunk. Comes loaded with the following: * Drinking Glass * Enzyme Bottle * Cyborg Shaker (Capable of synthesizing most types of alcohol and some non-alcoholic drinks) * Dropper * Tray * Electric Razor * Zippo Lighter * Violin * Guitar * Rapid-Service-Fabricator (RSF): Can produce drinking glasses, cigarettes, paper, pens, packs of dice, and wads of DOSH (only works on flat surfaces). * Hand Labeler * Spraycan * Pen * Miniature Extinguisher * Lollipop Fabricator Peacekeeper A cyborg designed to hold the peace, prevent harm, and promote friendliness among the crew. Comes loaded with the following: * Cookie Synthesizer * Sonic Harm Prevention Tool (Confuses those who hear it) * Peace Hypospray: Contains tiring solution, dizzying solution, and synth-Pax * Energy Barrier Projector * Fire Extinguisher * Flash * Hugging Module * Hyperkinetic Dampening Projector (Prevents people from buckling themselves to borgs in its radius, and weakens and slows down projectiles) Clown Honk! * Rainbow Crayon, any-colour paint, Clown stamp * Bike horns and air horn * Soap * Creampie Cannon * Razor * Purple Lipstick * Laughter Hypospray * Mini Extinguisher * Metallic Picket Sign * Non-slip Water Flower * Hugging Module Tips * As borg, you can unlock an ID-locked locker by alt-clicking it, and re-lock it the same way. * You can also open and close lockers/crates/any container the same way as a carbon mod can but it's best done when you have no module selected. You can also right click if need be but this can cause lag. * Borgs (and AIs) can trigger flashers by clicking on them. Handy for triggering the flash so you can pass by when a warden or someone sets them up poorly. * All borgs can unlock themselves in the borg tab. You require a human to re-lock you, though. * Engiborgs can repair themselves with a welder - with a small delay. * The service borg's shaker does not work like a regular shaker. It's a synthesizer now. This means it becomes substantially more complicated to mix incapacitating drinks for fighting anything. * There is a camera in each borg that lets anyone - with access to camera console - see what you see, regardless of Z-level. * 1, 2, and 3 as a cyborg (in shortcut) turns on and off the current module. * As a borg, and as an alien larva as well, you can remove buckles, cuffs, and so on simply by typing 'resist'. The fact a button isn't there doesn't mean the option isn't available. * Cyborgs can place APC/air alarm/fire alarm/camera assembly frames on a wall by dragging the frame next to a wall, facing it and hitting the frame with a screwdriver. If it is a valid surface, the frame will snap to the wall and you can continue to follow the steps as normal. It's possible to construct entire rooms if you make use of your pseudocircuit and even put cameras all over maintenance, never let the AI be blind again! * A medical cyborg's organ storage bag can hold limbs, not just organs, and can manipulate cybernetics too. If you're feeling generous, you could fully augment somebody with cyberlimbs and combat implants, or just make frankensteins from dead bodies. * All cyborgs are immune to ashstorms in lavaland, which makes you very well suited for retrieving fallen miners. * You can ask a human to put a hat on you, to make you look more fashionable. Category:Nonhuman